


Of Looming Threats and Raging Bulls

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [45]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's jealousy gets the best of him.  Bann Teagan shares a message from King Alistair with Evelyn.  Bull is determined to make an early start for fighting the Ferelden Frostback dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Looming Threats and Raging Bulls

After welcoming the Inquisitor’s group personally, Bann Teagan directed his chamberlain to show the party to their rooms. He then asked the Inquisitor to join him privately in his study once she had settled. Cullen’s sword hand flinched at the man’s presumption, but he merely flexed his fingers and kept his arm at his side. It didn’t help matters when Evelyn accepted the Bann’s invitation a bit too warmly for Cullen’s taste. 

Cullen quickly unpacked and went straight to speak with Evelyn. She gave him a sharp look when he entered her suite. “What was that about with Bann Teagan? He was just being cordial, Cullen.”

“Are all of your noble hosts so _cordial_? Do you agree to meet with them privately as well?” Cullen snapped.

“Yes, they are, and I do. Most nobles expect a private audience in return for their hospitality. You are reading too much into this, Cullen.” Evelyn said calmly.

“No, I know exactly what I saw and heard, Evelyn. He was making advances, and you weren’t discouraging them.”

“It’s harmless flirtation. He means nothing by it nor do I. You need to rein in your jealousy. Now I’m going to meet our host, and while I do that you will calm yourself. You will not storm around like a child forced to share a toy, Commander.”

“You are no toy, and I am not one for sharing, Inquisitor.”

Evelyn held up her hands. “I can’t speak with you when you get like this. I will see you after I have met with the Bann.”

Cullen started to say something else but merely closed his mouth and folded his arms.

The Bann’s study was on the first floor of the castle located a short distance from the main hall. Evelyn approached the study and knocked on the door. Bann Teagan smiled warmly as she entered and motioned for her to sit in a chair by the fire. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to a small bar in the corner of the room.

“Would you care for a drink, Lady Trevelyan?” he asked amicably.

“Wine if you have it, please.”

Teagan poured two glasses of wine and sat in a chair across from Evelyn.

“Congratulations on your betrothal,” he began, “Your Commander is Ferelden - correct? A wise choice on your part.”

“He is from your arling in fact - Honnleath.”

“Even better,” Teagan smiled. “But you are a busy woman, so let me waste no more of your time with niceties.”

Evelyn smiled at the Bann’s words. _I’ll take Ferelden directness over Orleasian games any day, _she thought.__

__“I speak with you on behalf of King Alistair, who is like a nephew to me. You are likely aware that he was a Grey Warden before becoming King.”_ _

__“Yes, his heroics during the last Blight are legendary even in the Free Marches.”_ _

__Teagan shifted uncomfortably in his chair and then spoke, “What I am to tell you must be held in the strictest of confidence. You may tell your advisors, but I would ask that you not inform anyone else at present.”_ _

__“I would not betray the King’s trust.” Evelyn said earnestly. The mention of Alistair’s Grey Warden ties gave her pause. Corypheus had mimicked the Blight’s Calling and convinced a large portion of the warden’s mages to use blood magic to summon and bind demons into their service. The Inquisition had slaughtered many of the wardens in a battle at Adamant Fortress, but Evelyn had allowed those wardens who peaceably surrendered to ally with the Inquisition. Her decision had been unpopular given the warden’s susceptibility to Corypheus’ control._ _

__“King Alistair appreciates the even-handed approach you took in dealing with his brethren’s betrayal. In recognition of that and your service to Ferelden, he asked that I warn you that the Order’s leaders at Weisshaupt are unhappy that the wardens in southern Thedas feel allegiance to the Inquisition as well as the Grey Warden Order. King Alistair fears that a conflict is stirring amongst the more traditional parts of the Order and those supported by the Inquisition.”_ _

__“That is distressing news, Bann Teagan. The Grey Wardens have already suffered heavy losses. Infighting could destroy the Order entirely given its weakened state.” Evelyn said gravely._ _

__“While that may be the case, King Alistair is more concerned that the traditionalist wardens may move against the Inquisition and the southern wardens once the threat Corypheus poses is handled. Although the wardens formally eschew involvement in politics, they are not above taking action against nations or their leaders. What you witnessed at Adamant shows the lengths to which the wardens will go if they feel their mission to destroy the Blight is threatened.”_ _

__“Where does the King stand on the matter?” Evelyn asked._ _

__“On a personal level, he stands with the wardens of southern Thedas and the Inquisition. As King, he must remain more neutral. Ferelden has suffered greatly in the past decade and is only now beginning to recover. He cannot see her thrown into yet another war.”_ _

__“I understand. Please convey my thanks to the King for this warning. The Inquisition will not be caught unprepared. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”_ _

__Teagan shook his head. “Nothing other than to reiterate my thanks for aiding my arling and defending Thedas.”_ _

__Returning to the guest quarters, Evelyn weighed the implications of Teagan’s admonition. She had naively hoped that threats against her person and the Inquisition would end after Corypheus was defeated. She had even dreamed that she would be able to step down from her role as Inquisitor and have some semblance of a normal life with Cullen at that point. Looking at her marked hand, she knew that had been a fantasy. You don’t create one of the largest political and military forces in Thedas and simply walk away._ _

__“Is the mark hurting you?” Cullen asked. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear his approach._ _

__“No worse than normal,” she gave Cullen a weary smile. “Bann Teagan shared some worrisome information that I will discuss with Leliana and you later. Suffice it to say I wish you had been right about his intentions for wanting to speak with me alone. That would have been a much simpler matter to diffuse.”_ _

__His eyes searched her face with concern. “Ev, I’m sorry that I acted like a jealous prick. I lose all reason when it comes to you.”_ _

__Evelyn sighed and gave Cullen a sly look, “Part of me enjoyed seeing you be territorial.”_ _

__Cullen leaned in to whisper in her ear while he ran a gloved hand down her back. “In that case, I look forward to staking my claim on you tonight. Not one bit of you will go unexplored or unconquered.” Stepping back to see the effect of his words, he broke into a smug grin upon seeing Evelyn biting her lip and breathing quickly. Offering his arm, Cullen added nonchalantly, “We’re expected in the dining hall. Shall we?” Evelyn could only muster a tiny squeak of agreement in reply._ _

__********************  
Evelyn didn’t want to get out of bed. She had only fallen asleep an hour before, and now Iron Bull was banging on the door to her room. “Go away!” she seethed and then cast a force spell through the door. Bull was slammed against the wall behind him - not hard enough to hurt but strongly enough to make a point._ _

__“Come on, Boss. We’ve got a dragon to kill.” Bull yelled through the door._ _

__Evelyn covered her head with a pillow to block out the noise. Her mind had raced all night with preparations for the dragon fight, worries about meeting Cullen’s family, concerns about Bann Teagan’s warning, and weird musings about why dwarves are short. Cullen had tried valiantly to distract her at one point, but he had given up when she started verbally cataloguing potions and weaponry rather than moaning her appreciation for his efforts._ _

__Cullen stood beside Bull. Knowing that Evelyn had not rested well, he had quietly left her room to dress as soon as he awoke. Clapping Bull on the shoulder, Cullen said, “If you want to fight a real dragon later today, let this one rest for now. She only just fell asleep.”_ _

__“Shit.” Bull hissed. “Did she ruminate all night? That woman does mental masturbation more than I do the real thing.”_ _

__Cullen struggled to respond to Bull’s analogy. He finally settled on simply saying, “Alright then...” and walking away._ _

__Bull resumed beating on Evelyn’s door. He had been waiting months to fight a dragon. The side effects of her insomnia weren’t going to stop him from sating his blood lust. “I’m not leaving, Boss. Up and at ‘em.” Bull felt a fine layer of frost form on his skin. “Look - I know you’re awake if you’re casting spells. Stop wasting your mana and get moving.”_ _

__Dorian, Cassandra, and Solas stood at a safe distance watching Bull’s assault on the door. “Dorian, I believe Bull has a death wish.” Cassandra commented. “Perhaps you should cast a barrier on him.”_ _

__“I disagree, Seeker. I’ve read that Qunari skin is exceptionally resilient - especially when coated with Vitaar. It will be interesting to see how well it holds up should he continue.” Solas quipped._ _

__“Boss, I don’t want to waste Inquisition resources paying for a door, but I will break this one down if you don’t...” Bull’s tirade was interrupted by a very angry Evelyn throwing open the door and then making a crude gesture to Bull._ _

__“Boss! Great to see you.” Bull chirped sarcastically._ _

__“Keep at it, Bull, and I’ll have Cullen take your place. You’d have to sit back here with Bann Teagan and miss it all.” Evelyn threatened._ _

__Bull’s Ben-Hassrath training told him that Evelyn was not bluffing. It was time to fold. “Sorry, Boss. I got carried away. We’ll go when you are ready.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I head canon that Evelyn has a thing for Ferelden accents much like many Americans melt for British ones. 
> 
> My real life is a bit hectic right now, so expect slower updates. The good news it is a happy hectic. The bad is that I have less time to write.


End file.
